Graduation Day
by Loewin83
Summary: As thoughts about the past and worries about the future start to overwhelm James on his last day at Hogwarts, he decides writing a diary


**Graduation Day**

How to begin? I've never written in a diary before. But I just feel like I have too many thoughts in my head. Tomorrow we are taking the Hogwarts Express back to London for the last time, then we will be going off in different directions. And then - who knows?

Well, Lily will visit me over the summer of course, definitely one thing to look forward to. I haven't told anone yet, but I think I'm going to ask her to marry me. I'm pretty sure she will say yes. I mean she loves me, doesn't she? And I love her! She is the greatest girl - no, woman - I have ever met! And I'm going to spend my life with her. So, next week I'm going to Diagon Alley to find her the most beautiful ring. Only the best for my Lily. I just hope she will say yes.

Oh, I'm glad that Padfoot is still out cold from too much firewhiskey yesterday and can't see me right now. I would never hear the end of it if he saw me sitting here, gazing into nothingness with this huge grin on my face, the quill dripping ink on my pants. In fact, he probably would comment on me writing a diary, too. "Writing a diary is like going to the toilet - that's why it's called diarrhoea." That's what he whispered to me once when Professor Slughorn told us about how he got a complimentary signed copy of Damocles Belbys' diary. Luckily the old Sluggy doesn't give detention for bursting into laughter in his class.

Of course, Sirius and I will stay friends even after school. Life wouldn't be half as funny without him. Mum and Dad already invited him to stay with us until he has found an appartment of his own, and if you ask me, he can take his time finding his appartment. When both of us are accepted in the Auror Academy, it will be just like school again, only better. The instructors will never know what hit them! Beware, here come the Marauders!

Too bad that Moony and Peter will go different ways, but we will visit each other every weekend. I hope Remus finds a job; if they push that new werewolf legislation through, it will be difficult for him. He has already spoken about going to Germany, where they are more lenient with werewolves. Of course that would be better for him, but it would really suck if he was so far away. And he doesn't know anyone in Germany and he doesn't even talk German.

People can be so stupid about werewolves. Poor Moony. Some can't even see the human as soon as they know that he becomes a wolf for a few nights around the full moon. If Moony really moves so far away, there might not be a way that Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail can be with him in full-moon nights. But we'll find some way - we always have. I'm not going to let my friends down, and I'm sure Sirius feels the same.

I'm not so sure about Peter, though. I mean he always talks about how cool it is to have friends like the three of us, and he takes part in all the things we do together. He even managed to became an Animagus - something which still amazes me, when I think of Peter's, well let's say - lack of skill. But I wonder whether he will want to put that much effort into maintaining our friendship. He always seems to take the easiest path for him.

Yeah, Peter is nice, but sometimes I really wonder how we ended up as friends. He is so different from Sirius, Remus and me. He's always so enthusiastic about everything Sirius and I do and always so keen to please us. I only have to make the slightest sarcastic remark about a Slytherin and he is rolling around with laughter. I make a stupid suggestion for a plan and he is immediately for it (so long as he doesn't have to do anything dangerous). Does the bloke even know the word "own opinion"? Okay, I must admit that, especially in fourth and fifth year it felt really good to get this level of recognition - I guess you could even call it adoration - but now it gets on my nerves. I would never tell this to anyone, but I can even see that Snivellus may have a point when he calls me arrogant, while I find myself considering Peter's opinion as worthless. Sometimes I wonder whether Peter knows what I think of him, and I feel guilty because that shouldn't be the way you think about a friend.

But I can't help wondering whether Peter could exist without us. Okay, that might sound conceited, too, but really. Just look at him! How can a seventeen-year-old be so dependent on others and unable to make his own decisions? What will he do when we are no longer with him everyday? When he cannot hide behind us? He probably hates being outshone by us, but he just isn't brave enough to step out of the shadows.

Well, just taking this one hour to think about the Marauders makes me feel that everything will work out okay, even if we will no longer be together everyday from tomorrow. We will still remain friends and look out after each other. I will see more of Lily of course! I'm going to marry her (if she says yes, which she will). Can you believe it? But the Marauders will never be split up by anything. I solemnly swear that we will visit each other often and that our children will attend Hogwarts together and will be the new generation of mischief-makers.


End file.
